


Не дашь мне свой номер?

by Qeewi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Belle is a sweetheart, Emma is a Good Friend, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Killian is med student, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Being an Asshole, Strangers to Lovers, Will is even sweeter, and tired af, but he's doing his best
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: – Ваше имя?– Киллиан.– Фамилия?– Эм, Джонс...– Чудесно, Киллиан Джонс. Не дашь мне свой номер?
Relationships: Belle & Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 3





	Не дашь мне свой номер?

Киллиан как-то упустил момент, когда его номер телефона пошел по рукам. Как, впрочем, и момент, когда он свой номер вообще кому-то давал. Очевидно, со всей этой подготовкой к зимней сессии он много чего упустил, потому что, как бы там ни было, факт оставался фактом: в эту самую минуту, вместо того, чтобы высыпаться перед важным экзаменом по химии, он успокаивал пьяную девушку по телефону.

— Он такой к-козел, ты бы только з-знал! — безутешно рыдала она в трубку, и Киллиан буквально видел, как она размазывает потекшую тушь по нарумяненным щекам. — Не-ненавижу его!

— Да, не сомневаюсь, что он действительно настоящий козел, — сочувственно прошептал Джонс, тоскливо глядя на часы, показывавшие половину третьего ночи. Киллиан понятия не имел, кем была его собеседница и что сделал ее благоверный, чтобы заслужить такую нелестную оценку. Парень вообще не совсем понимал, почему все еще выслушивал ее пьяные бредни, а не сбросил вызов и не кинул чертов мобильник в чертову стену. Но отчего-то от одной только мысли о том, чтобы сделать это и бросить безутешную — и страшно пьяную — девушку один на один с ее проблемой, внутри все взбунтовалось.

— Нет, т-ты не понимаешь! — девушка была на грани истерики. — Я залетела от не-него! От своего, мать твою, декана!

— Декана?! — воскликнул он, прежде чем успел подумать. На соседней койке спал Дэвид, его сосед и лучший друг, и ему было совершенно необязательно знать об этом телефонном разговоре. К счастью, Дэйв и не думал просыпаться — лишь сильнее закутался в одеяло и перевернулся на другой бок. Джонс облегченно вздохнул и, вновь понизив тон до шепота, продолжил:

— Как такое, черт возьми, произошло?

— О, так ты не знаешь, откуда берутся дети? — иронично хохотнула она, громко икнув. — Так я тебе расскажу. Я трахалась с ним. Трахалась почти год. Год! И все было нормально! Твою мать…

На том конце послышался грохот и громкое шебуршание. Затем последовали всхлипы. Киллиан лишь потрясенно молчал, ожидая, когда девушка немного успокоится и придет в себя. Прошла почти минута, прежде чем всхлипы на другом конце провода прекратились, и Джонс вновь услышал голос своей ночной собеседницы.

— Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать, — призналась она, звуча растерянно и мало-мальски осознанно. — И я не знаю, зачем я позвонила. Господи, половина третьего! Ты, наверное, спал…

— Брось, все нормально, — говорил Киллиан совершенно искренне. — Выслушать — это меньшее из того, что я могу для тебя сделать.

— Мы ведь даже не знакомы, — рассмеялась она, но голос ее звучал грустно. — Ты и имени моего не знаешь…

— Ну, это ведь поправимо, — усмехнулся Джонс. — Я Киллиан. А ты у нас…

Девушка замолкла на мгновение, очевидно, взвешивая все за и против, но все же ответила:

— Белль.

***

Они договорились встретиться в «Панифицио» в субботу в десять.

При встрече выяснилось, что Белль совершенно не такая, какой Киллиан представлял ее во время их ночного разговора по телефону: вместо знойной брюнетки, которая могла затащить в постель любого одним только взмахом ресниц, перед ним предстала миловидная девушка, едва ли тянущая на третьекурсницу факультета журналистики. Она была красива, она была мила и определенно вызывала симпатию. Но на девушку, способную переспать с деканом за, скажем, зачет, она явно не тянула.

Вслух, впрочем, Киллиан этого не сказал.

— На самом деле странно это все началось, — начала Белль свой рассказ, крепче обхватив чашку с кофе руками. — Он курировал мой проект на городской конкурс, и поначалу дальше этого не заходило… А потом все как-то резко закрутилось, завертелось, и вот мы уже еженедельно вместе проводим пятничный вечер за бокалом красного вина и занимаемся сексом у него в кабинете по средам.

Девушка опустила глаза, неуютно поежившись под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз Киллиана. Они помолчали мгновение, и он, наконец, спросил:

— Ты рассказала ему про ребенка?

Белль посмотрела на него так, словно он был умалишенным, снисходительно при этом улыбнувшись.

— Как ты думаешь, почему я тогда так напилась, м? — невесело ответила она и скривилась. — Он сказал делать аборт.

— Мудак, — с чувством сказал Киллиан. Девушка рассмеялась.

— Не то слово, — она снова опустила глаза и, пораздумав немного, добавила:

— Только не буду я аборт делать. Не дождется.

Белль умолкла, собираясь с мыслями, и внезапно Киллиан увидел ее совершенно в другом свете: да, возможно, она не была сексуальной брюнеткой. Но она была в стократ лучше. Маленькая и растерянная, она все же твердо решила стоять на своем. Потому что так было правильно. Джонс на сто процентов был уверен — делала она это именно поэтому. Не из мести или желания насолить, а потому, что искренне считала это решение единственным верным.

Киллиан невольно ей восхитился.

— Знаешь, — сказал он внезапно, — если ты готова, а ты совершенно точно готова, то ты делаешь все правильно. _Твоему_ ребенку заведомо повезло с мамой.

Белль просияла, благодарно ему улыбнувшись, и Киллиан не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Ну как тут не улыбнешься новому другу?

Они просидели там еще часа три, болтая обо всем на свете, уминая десерты и заливая их какао. Белль оказалась очень начитанным и интересным собеседником, забавной и по-настоящему доброй. И Киллиан в общем-то был благодарен тому неизвестному, давшему Белль его номер.

Кстати, об этом.

— А, все хотел спросить, — спохватился Киллиан, когда они подходили к ее дому, — откуда у тебя мой номер? Неужели набрала совершенно случайно?

— Ах, это, — Белль покачала головой, рассмеявшись. — Мне его друг дал.

— Друг? — Джонс изумленно моргнул.

— Ага, — загадочная улыбка расцвела на ее лице. — Эмма. Она работает в кофейне на Бойлстон стрит.

Кофейня на Бойлстон стрит, ну конечно. До Киллиана внезапно дошло.

***

Киллиан любил «Джей.Пи.Ликс» на Бойлстон стрит куда больше вечно забитого «Старбакса». Цены ниже, десерты вкусней, да и в последнем было не так уютно, если честно. Он проводил здесь много времени, особенно перед сессиями — кофейня работала допоздна, поэтому Джонс без всяких проблем мог засесть там за учебниками по анатомии и латыни до самого закрытия, не переживая, что его оттуда попрут. Кроме того, в «Джей.Пи.Ликс» его прекрасно знали. И он прекрасно знал всех. Всех до единого. В том числе и зеленоглазую Эмму, работающую в кофейне уже третий месяц.

Он никогда не обращал на нее внимания — в большей степени потому, что чаще всего приходил в кофейню именно заниматься. Но сказать, что он не замечал ее — смех один.

Он очень даже _замечал_.

Она, вероятно, могла бы выступить в качестве его любовного интереса, если бы: а) он не был студентом-медиком, у которого не было времени даже на сон, не то что на отношения; б) она бы проявила хоть капельку заинтересованности _к нему_. Глупо, конечно, но, когда девушка смотрит на тебя вечно насмешливо и _действительно_ не проявляет к тебе никакого интереса, тратить время на бесплодные попытки не больно-то хочется. Тем более что время Киллиан очень ценил.

Но дело не в этом!

Удивительно, что Киллиан даже не подумал, что слить его номер Белль могла именно Эмма, вечно равнодушная Эмма, за неделю до всего этого _просившая его номер телефона_. Еще более удивительным было то, что свой номер он ей тогда так и не дал. Возникает вопрос.

Где она его взяла?

Ради ответа на этот вопрос он ждал девушку у служебного входа до самого, мать его, закрытия. Сегодня было воскресенье, и — Киллиан это знал точно — сегодня была очередь Эммы закрывать кафе. Чего Джонс не знал, так это того, что у девушки при себе был перцовый баллончик, и она была очень даже не против его на нем опробовать.

— _Твою мать!_ — Джонс взвыл от боли, когда Свон обрушила на него полбутылька, не меньше, жгучего раствора. Он инстинктивно отшатнулся, хватаясь за больное место, — коим в его случае было _все его лицо_ — и против воли отступил, споткнувшись и рухнув прямо в сугроб.

— О Боже мой! — воскликнула в ответ Эмма, выронив из рук злосчастный бутылек, и кинулась на помощь потерпевшему. — Ты как?

— Ты брызнула мне в лицо экстрактом жгучего перца и спрашиваешь, как я?! — заорал он, пытаясь разлепить глаза. — Чудесно, спасибо!

— Ты меня напугал, что еще мне было делать! — воскликнула она в ответ, болезненно морщась. — Черт, тебе нужно в больницу…

— Не нужно в больницу! — вновь заорал Джонс, да так, что Эмма отскочила. — Черт, я сам справлюсь, дай мне немного времени.

Эмма закивала и помогла Киллиану встать. Недолго думая, девушка вытащила из кармана пуховика ключи и открыла дверь.

— Пойдем, — позвала она, крепко хватая его под руку. — Угощу тебя примирительным кофе.

***

Часы показывали четверть первого, когда Киллиан сумел-таки разлепить глаза полностью. Правда, это мало что дало: перед ним до сих пор все плыло, сфокусироваться было крайне трудно. Теперь Киллиан отдаленно представлял, что чувствовал Хан Соло после того, как его вытащили из карбонита.

— Ну, как ты? — перед ним возникло подозрительно довольное лицо девушки. Джонс растеряно моргнул и вздрогнул, когда перед ним с громким стуком поставили большущую чашку латте. Он благодарно кивнул.

— Вместо черного пятна, вижу белое, — пожал он плечами, аккуратно делая глоток. — Хороший знак. — Очень на это надеюсь, — фыркнула Эмма, усаживаясь рядом. — Не хочу быть ответственна за твою слепоту.

— Ни капли не удивлен, — фыркнул Киллиан в ответ. — Особенно учитывая то, что за мою тройку по химии ты уже ответственна.

— Не поняла, — Джонс буквально почувствовал ее озадаченность, увидел нахмуренные брови, изумление в зеленых глазах. И улыбнулся, делая еще один глоток горячего напитка.

— Из-за того, что кое-кто дал кое-кому мой номер, я не спал полночи, — начал перечислять он, — и, следовательно, не выспался. Невыспавшийся пришел на экзамен, плохо его написал. Ну и чья это вина?

— Она тебе позвонила, — сокрушенно покачала головой Свон. — Вот же черт.

Киллиан активно заморгал, стараясь рассмотреть лицо сидящей перед ним девушки. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, Джонс с изумлением отметил, что лицо у Эммы было более чем озадаченное, разочарование плескалось в глазах. И выглядела она действительно виноватой.

— Я не совсем понимаю, — медленно начал он, — разве ты не для этого дала Белль мой номер?

— Ну… Для этого, — пожала она плечами и отвернулась, глядя на проезжающие мимо машины. — Но, честно говоря, я пожалела о своем решении почти в ту же секунду. Не стоило мне лезть.

— Тогда зачем?..

— Чтобы отвадить ее от этого старого извращенца! — взмахнула она руками сокрушенно. — Я знала, что из этой их интрижки ничего не выйдет — Голд тот еще урод! Я хотела переключить ее на какого-нибудь симпатичного парня, чтобы она забыла про своего старикашку, пока не дошло до чего-нибудь типа…

— Типа ее беременности, — закончил за Эмму Киллиан. Та кивнула и глубоко вздохнула.

— Да, типа ее беременности, — признала она. — Я пыталась до этого, но ничего не добилась — только себе неприятностей нажила.

— Какого рода? — с нескрываемым любопытством спросил Киллиан. Эмма передернула плечом.

— Меня отчислили.

— Чего-о?

— Ага, вот и я о том же, — кивнула девушка. — А я ведь только поговорить пришла! И этот старый урод отчислил меня! Я была вне себя от ярости, поэтому и пошла на эту авантюру с твоим номером!

Эмма встала со стула и принялась мерить комнату шагами. Киллиан, чье зрение немного прояснилось, зачарованно наблюдал за ней, поймав себя на мысли, что выглядела девушка сейчас на редкость привлекательно: зеленые глаза горели праведным гневом, щеки алели от избытка эмоций, а взъерошенные после шапки волосы, которые она так безуспешно пыталась пригладить, в свете ламп отливали золотом. И Джонс действительно не мог отвести от нее глаз.

— Не хочешь ему отомстить? — внезапно предложил он. Эмма остановилась, и гнев в ее глазах сменился интересом.

— А у тебя есть идеи?

Киллиан улыбнулся.

***

Это было абсолютно глупо. И совершенно по-детски. Но тогда это почему-то казалось им хорошей идеей. Впрочем, и после мало что изменилось — идея все еще казалась им отличной.

Вероятно, так и случается, когда два идиота встречают друг друга.

Так или иначе на дворе был третий час ночи, когда парочка, продрогшая до костей и едва соображавшая от холода, добралась до дома Голда в Бикон Хилле. Правда, добраться _до_ дома декана глубокой ночью было меньшей из их проблем — куда сложнее было пробраться _на территорию_ его дома, окруженного высоким забором.

— Как думаешь, у него есть сторожевые собаки? — задумчиво спросил Киллиан, удобней устраиваясь на верхушке каменного забора, и протянул руку Эмме, желая помочь ей забраться. Девушка фыркнула и предложение помощи отвергла, с легкостью забравшись наверх самостоятельно.

— А зачем ему? Он сам по себе злой пес, — хохотнула Свон, с изяществом кошки прыгнув вниз. — Если не хуже.

— Вот как, — нахмурился Джонс и, бросив сумку с баллончиками девушке, последовал за ней. Правда, так же изящно приземлиться не получилось — он во второй раз за ночь оказался в сугробе. Эмма сдавленно хихикнула и, перекинув сумку через плечо, поспешила ему на помощь. Киллиан в ответ лишь кивнул, и парочка поспешила вглубь огромного сада. Следующей их целью был гараж.

— Слушай, мне тут подумалось, — начал вдруг Киллиан, нервно оглядываясь, — а что если он включает на ночь сигнализацию?

— Ты на что это намекаешь? — вскинула брови Эмма. — Идея, заметь, твоя!

— Я не отрицаю, но…

— Слушай, — Эмма резко остановилась, поворачиваясь лицом к Джонсу. — Если ты предлагаешь все бросить и повернуть назад — валяй. Я тебя не держу. Но я с намеченного пути сворачивать не собираюсь, так что…

— Еще чего, — ощетинился Джонс в ответ. — Я тебя тут не брошу. Пошли.

Эмма, довольно улыбнувшись, безропотно последовала за ним.

По саду они блуждали еще часа два, не меньше. Ну, им по крайней мере так казалось. От холода им едва удавалось переставлять ноги, и думать не удавалось ни о чем, кроме того, как бы побыстрее оказаться дома, залезть в горячую ванну и не вылезать оттуда до тех пор, пока кожа на ладошках не станет похожей на изюм. Идея казалась Киллиану настолько замечательной, что он уже буквально чувствовал, как вода ласкает его кожу, видел хитрую улыбку и слышал заливистый смех одной небезызвестной блондинки, в его мечтах почему-то составлявшей ему компанию в время этих его «водных процедур».

Мысль эта поразила его, как гром среди ясного неба. Джонс тайком глянул на идущую рядом девушку, словно опасаясь, что она могла прочесть его мысли, и про себя дал себе оплеуху. О чем он вообще думал? Они знакомы без года неделю! Кроме того, место и время для этого совершенно не те: задний двор злющего декана явно не лучшее место для сексуальных фантазий.

Да и вообще…

— Думаю, мы пришли, — прошептала Эмма неуверенно, указывая на небольшую каменную пристройку, судя по всему, выполнявшую в этом доме функцию гаража. Выдернутый из раздумий Киллиан рассеяно пожал плечами. — Дверь выходит прямо на главные ворота, так что, вероятно, внутри мы найдем охеренно дорогую машину моего бывшего декана…

— Так. И как же мы проберемся внутрь? — Джонс поправил шарф и вопросительно глянул на девушку. Та задумчиво нахмурилась и, обойдя пристройку, поманила его к себе.

Внутрь вело маленькое окошечко, открывавшееся, по мнению Киллиана, с возмутительной легкостью.

Оказалось, это действительно был гараж. И внутри действительно стояла охеренно дорогая машина ее бывшего декана. На мгновение ему даже стало жаль расписывать ее всякого рода непристойностями. Жалость, впрочем, ушла тут же, стоило Джонсу вспомнить, кем был владелец этого шикарного «Порше» и что он, собственно, сделал. Тогда он без колебаний достал из сумки баллончик с желтой краской. С дьявольской улыбкой на лице Эмма сделала то же самое.

Парочка принялась за дело.

***

То, что их не поймали, было ничем иным, как чудом. Киллиан никогда не отличался пессимистичностью, но, признаться, все время, что они с Эммой находились в гараже Голда, расписываяая его драгоценный во всех смыслах «Порше» гадостями, он ждал, что дверь, ведущая в дом, вот-вот откроется, и в гараж ворвется сам хозяин автомобиля в компании сторожевой собаки и как минимум двух отрядов полицейских. Или на худой конец сработает сигнализация, и, опять же, их сеанс рисования прервет разъяренный, как черт, Голд.

Но сигнализация так и не сработала, а сон у старикашки оказался на удивление крепким. Так что парочке вандалов удалось завершить начатое и безнаказанно свалить с места преступления. И теперь с злорадством наблюдать за тем, как студенты бостонского журфака, словно пчелы в улье, оживленно обсуждают написанное на машине их декана.

— Признаться, я не думал, что у него хватит смелости приехать так на работу, — фыркнул Джонс, вглядываясь в оживленную толпу.

— Я тоже, — Эмма сделала глоток кофе из его кружки и невинно улыбнулась в ответ на его возмущение. — Но, согласись, это тем не менее просто уморительно.

— Бесспорно, — признал Киллиан, с улыбкой глядя на девушку. Та сияла, как начищенный пятак, и с воодушевлением наблюдала за оживлением бывших однокурсников. В толпе мелькали знакомые лица, в том числе и лица двух ее закадычных подруг — Руби и Белль. Руби, с лица которой не сходила широкая улыбка, увидев за столиком Эмму, помахала ей рукой и, схватив под локоть недовольно бурчащую что-то Белль, поспешила к ней.

— Ты видела? — возбужденно спросила Руби, садясь рядом со Свон и попутно доставая из кармана пальто мобильник. Белль, явно не разделявшая воодушевления подруги, присела рядом с Киллианом.

— Видела что? — улыбнулась Эмма, напустив самый невинный вид, на который была способна. Белль подозрительно прищурилась.

Без лишних слов Руби протянула подруге телефон. Все попытки Свон оставаться невозмутимой рухнули в одночасье, стоило ей увидеть фотографию — она рассмеялась так громко и заразительно, что приступ смеха накрыл и парочку каких-то ребят. Очевидно, тоже хорошо знакомых с мистером Голдом. Джонс фыркнул.

— Нет, ты определенно должен это видеть, — выдавила Эмма, показывая ему фотографию, на которой был запечатлен сам декан, яростно пытающийся пресечь попытку сфотографировать его бедную машину. Лицо у него было искажено гневом, — он разве что не пылал, как Аид из одного небезызвестного диснеевского мультика — но в кадр все равно попала часть надписи.

_Самый большой в мире мудак._

В итоге не выдержал и Киллиан.

— Не вижу в этом ничего смешного, — буркнула внезапно Белль, с неудовольствием наблюдавшая за тем, как ее друзья покатываются со смеху от увиденного. Эмма скептически на нее глянула.

— О, серьезно? — фыркнула она. — А по-моему, очень смешно.

— Кроме того, — вклинилась Руби, — это меньшее из того, что он заслуживает за то, что сделал с тобой!

Вся троица согласно закивала.

— Но, — внезапно Руби переключила все свое внимание на сидевшего напротив Джонса, — давайте-ка на мгновение забудем о этом злобном старикане и познакомим Руби Лукас с этим очаровательным незнакомцем.

Эмма нахмурилась, наблюдая за тем, как подруга протягивает Джонсу руку, а тот, в свою очередь, с завидным энтузиазмом пожимает ее.

— Очень приятно, Руби Лукас, — широко улыбнулся он. — Я Киллиан Джонс.

— Мм, Киллиан, — Лукас повела бровью, томно улыбаясь в ответ. — Не дашь мне свой номер?

— О, нет, это не ко мне, — внезапно серьезно сказал Киллиан, засобиравшись. — За этим, пожалуйста, к Эмме — она за это ответственная.

Свон густо покраснела, буравя Джонса взглядом, которым можно убивать. Хмурившаяся до этого момента Белль, впервые с начала разговора громко рассмеялась. Киллиан снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Попроси у нее хорошенько, — доверительно шепнул — шепнул так, чтобы Эмма _непременно_ услышала — Джонс Руби напоследок. — Быть может, она и тебе мой номер даст.

Брошенная Эммой пачка салфеток так и не достигла своей цели. Выходя из кофейни, Киллиан благодарил бога за то, что она не кинула в него что-нибудь потяжелее.

***

Уилл Скарлетт вообще-то был отличным парнем — отзывчивым, честным, добрым. И очень агрессивным, если дело касалось Белль Френч.

Киллиан, к своему несчастью, имел возможность испытать это на себе.

На самом деле Джонс и подумать не мог, что их с Белль отношения со стороны могли казаться чем-то большим, чем просто дружбой. Конечно, за последние пару месяцев они очень сдружились, и как друг и будущий врач Киллиан старался оказывать всестороннюю поддержку беременной подруге. Кто же думал, что это будет выглядеть несколько… провокационно. Особенно в глазах по уши влюбленного в девушку Уилла.

Собственно говоря, только в его глазах дружба Джонса с Белль выглядела провакационно. И ему это ой как не нравилось.

Молчать он по этому поводу, к слову, и не думал.

— А ну-ка стой, подонок! — когда слышишь такое в половине двенадцатого ночи, будучи единственным прохожим на плохо освещенной улице, волей-неволей дернешься. Вот Киллиан и дернулся.

Скарлетт, очевидно, просто хотел хорошенько припугнуть своего воображаемого соперника и явно не ожидал, что тот даст отпор. Со всей силы. Прямо по носу.

— Твою мать, чувак! — взвыл Скарлетт, и Киллиан отшатнулся, когда у его ног оказалось это… _тело._ Уилл корчился от боли, изо всех сил стараясь остановить идущую из носа кровь. Джонс тут же кинулся к нему, отдаленно думая, что, вероятно, он сам выглядел точно так же, когда Эмма зарядила содержимым перцового баллончика ему в лицо, и благодаря господа бога за то, что не вырубил этого прашивца.

— Нет, _твою_ мать! — заорал Киллиан в ответ, доставая из пальто пачку бумажных платков. — Какого хрена ты творишь? _Ты кто вообще такой?!_

— Твоя проблема, козел! — прогнусавил Уилл, но бумажный платок все же принял. Джонс раздраженно вздохнул, помогая своей «проблеме» встать на ноги.

— И чем же я обязан твоему появлению, о проблема?

— Не включай дурачка! — разозлился незадачливый мститель и даже было едва не кинулся на Киллиана снова, но тот пресек попытку.

— Никого я не включаю, сопляк, — прошипел Киллиан, хватая Скарлетта за края куртки и хорошенько его встряхивая. У паренька едва искры из глаз не посыпались. — Либо ты говоришь мне, что тебе от меня надо, либо я за себя не отвечаю!

— Да все ты знаешь! — заорал Уилл, вырываясь из крепкой хватки соперника. — Хочешь воспользоваться положением беззащитной девушки, да? Так вот, слушай, что я тебе скажу: только через мой труп!

Джонс, признаться, даже оторопел сначала. Что за бред этот сумасшедший вообще нес?

— Ты ведь в курсе, что твой труп я в состоянии устроить? — рассеяно спросил он, и Скарлетт даже побледнел. Тогда Киллиан попытался исправится:

— Забудь. Лучше скажи мне, чьим положением я решил воспользоваться?

— Все ты… — начал было Уилл, но, увидев выражение лица Джонса, мгновенно исправился. — Белль!

Вот тут Киллиан и впрямь оторопел.

— Белль? — спросил он удивленно. — А она здесь причем?

Скарлетт раздарженно фыркнул, вытерев остатки крови и болезненно поморщившись. Взгляд его все еще не предвещал Киллиану ничего хорошего, хоть действовать парень больше не спешил.

— А притом, — ответил он. — Она и без того доверчивая очень, а тут и беременность эта. Она нуждается в крепком мужском плече…

— Которое очень даже не прочь предложить ей ты, я правильно понимаю? — ухмыльнулся Джонс, до которого постепенно начало доходить. Парень мучительно покраснел. — Слушай… как там тебя?

— Уилл, — недовольно буркнул Скарлетт в ответ.

— Уилл, — кивнул Киллиан, продолжая: — Мы с Белль друзья, не более того. Да и даже если и не просто друзья… Господи, как тебе вообще в голову пришел этот бред? С чего ты взял, что я «решил воспользоваться положением»?!

Уилл покраснел еще сильнее и отвел взгляд. До него тоже начала доходить абсурдность ситуации, в которую он попал, — которую он заварил! — и он виновато опустил голову. Киллиан тяжело вздохнул.

— Слушай, если тебе так нравится Белль, то ты бы действовал, что ли, — буркнул Джонс, — а не ухажеров ее мифических истреблял.

— Да понял я уже, что зря на тебя кинулся, — отмахнулся Скарлетт раздраженно. — Извини.

— Понял он. Тоже мне, — фыркнул Киллиан, изучающе глядя на мальчишку. — Ты действительно хочешь помочь?

Уилл с готовностью закивал.

— Что мне нужно делать?

— Задействовать свои способности журналиста. Ты ведь у нас будущий журналист? — и снова кивок. — Отлично. Тогда мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что написал…

***

Новость о том, что Голда сместили с поста декана распространилась по факультету журналистики Бостонского университета со скоростью лесного пожара. Не обсуждал ее только разве что ленивый: отставка декана, несмотря на всю свою скандальность, была окутана тайной. Причины такого распоряжения сверху никто точно не знал, отчего будущие журналисты, писатели и фантазеры по своей натуре, строили тысячи версий и догадок.

Правду знали, пожалуй, только трое.

Белль безумно переживала по этому поводу, хоть и испытала невероятное облегчение оттого, что Голд, принесший ей так много боли, больше не будет мозолить ей глаза. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что ждало ее саму и ее еще не родившегося малыша в будущем, но по крайней мере груз прошлого она оставила позади — с Голдом было покончено окончательно.

Правда, кому она была этим обязана, доподлинно Белль не знала.

Эмма Свон же не знала вообще ни о чем, и обязанность просвятить ее взял на себя, конечно же, Киллиан. Ему определенно было, что ей сказать.

— Ну привет, красавица, — Эмма вздрогнула, услышав голос — хоть и такой знакомый — за спиной. Свон резко обернулась и со всей силы шлепнула Киллиана подносом по плечу.

— Джонс, мать твою! — прошипела она. Киллиан в ответ лишь рассмеялся. — Напугал!

— Это моя тебе месть, — довольно улыбнулся Джонс, демонстративно обмахиваясь конвертом, который держал в руках. — Не звонишь, не пишешь… Даже мне такой возможности не даешь — номером своим не делишься! А я, может быть, соскучился…

— Чего тебе надо, черт ты эдакий? — закатила глаза девушка, обходя стоящего на ее пути Джонса. Тот, в свою очередь, последовал за ней, продолжая загадочно обмахиваться конвертом.

— У меня для тебя новость, — неопределенно сказал Киллиан и на этот раз протянул конверт ей. Эмма глянула на него с подозрением.

— Что это? — спросила она, хмурясь. Киллиан пожал плечами.

— Открой и узнаешь.

Свон потянулась за конвертом, собираясь забрать его, но Киллиан внезапно отдернул руку, спрятав ее за спиной, и хитро улыбнулся. Эмма удивленно моргнула.

— Какого черта, Киллиан? — воскликнула она раздраженно. — Как я, по-твоему, должна узнать, что за новость ты жаждешь мне рассказать, если ты не отдаешь мне чертов конверт?

— О, я отдам его, — заверил подругу Джонс. — Но прежде позволь задать тебе вопрос.

— Валяй?

— Кто все-таки дал тебе мой номер?

Эмма опешила, изумленно глядя на Киллиана и силясь понять — серьезно он сейчас говорил или нет.

— Да ладно? — покачала она головой, изумленно улыбаясь. — Столько времени прошло, какая уж теперь разница?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я отдал тебе конверт? — Киллиан оставался непреклонен. Эмма вздохнула, мысленно извинившись перед человеком, которому обещала унести их общую тайну в могилу, и нехотя сказала:

— Друг твой, Дэвид. Это он дал мне твой номер.

Киллиан завис на мгновение, а затем раздраженно вздохнул. Дэвид, ну конечно.

_— Чувак, она попросила твой номер!_

_— Дэвид, отвали._

Киллиану действительно стоило догадаться, кто к этому причастен. Он закатил глаза, но конверт Эмме все же отдал. Она лишь иронично улыбнулась в ответ, разрывая бумагу и доставая оттуда аккуратно сложенный листок.

На мгновение между ними повисло молчание. Свон сосредоточенно вчитывалась в написанное и, очевидно, не могла поверить в реальность происходящего. За долю секунды изумление на ее лице сменил искренний восторг и неописуемое счастье. Эмма даже запищала от радости и, не сумев-таки удержать себя в руках, кинулась Киллиану на шею.

— Боже мой, боже мой, _боже мой_! — повторяла она, прижимаясь к Джонсу так сильно, как только могла. — Как?

— Ну, скажем так, — рассмеялся Киллиан, обнимая девушку в ответ, — нашлась парочка доброжелателей, сообщивших руководству ВУЗа о том, каким нерадивым был декан у местного журфака.

Внезапно Эмма перестала визжать от радости и отстранилась. По лицу блуждало неприкрытое беспокойство.

— А Белль… — начала она осторожно, но Киллиан отрицательно покачал головой.

— Белль в этой истории никак не замешана, — уверил Джонс Эмму. — Ее его смещение никак не коснулось. А тебе повезло.

— Повезло! — взмахнула она руками, вновь широко улыбаясь. — Меня восстановили в университете — это не просто везение! Господи…

— Можно просто Киллиан, — хохотнул Джонс, отмахиваясь. Эмма шутливо толкнула его в плечо.

— Даже не знаю, как тебя за это благодарить.

— Есть у меня пара мыслей на этот счет, — задумчиво протянул Киллиан, улыбнувшись. Свон понимающе кивнула и, прежде чем он успел сказать еще хоть слово, выпалила:

— Сходишь с Руби на свидание?

Киллиан замер, словно громом пораженный. Предложение было явно не из разряда того, чего он ожидал получить в награду. Но она так умоляюще на на него смотрела, что Джонсу ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

Он, признаться честно, не мог отказать ей в принципе.

***

Вряд ли это можно было назвать свиданием. Даже встречей двух друзей их посиделки можно было назвать с натяжкой. Нет, Киллиан хорошо относился к Руби, как, впрочем, и она к нему, но это все было… странно.

Они оба не понимали, почему согласились на это. И обоим было до жуткого неловко.

— Так, выходит, у тебя размолвка с твоим парнем, — протянул Киллиан задумчиво, вглядываясь в полупустой стакан с кофе. — И поэтому я здесь. Он должен приревновать?

— Мне действительно очень неловко, — виновато улыбнулась Руби, опустив глаза. — Это глупая затея. Поверить не могу, что Эмма втянула в это тебя.

— Что не сделаешь для друзей, — усмехнулся Джонс. — Ну, и кто же этот счастливчик.

— О, он из ваших, — мечтательно улыбнулась Руби и, заметив замешательство собеседника, поспешила уточнить:

— Врач.

Киллиан кивнул, нахмурившись. Если это кто-то из его университета или, того хуже, с его курса, то ему крепко влетит, когда об их с Руби маленькой хитрости узнают. Но что не сделаешь ради друзей, верно?

Что не сделаешь ради Эммы.

Дверь в кафе открылась и с улицы потянуло холодом. Джонс поежился, обхватив чашку с кофе, желая согреться, когда Лукас схватила его за руки, подавшись ближе к нему.

— Он здесь, — шепнула девушка, растянув алые губы в подобии игривой улыбки. Киллиан оторопел.

— Кто здесь?

Руби незаметно кивнула головой в сторону компании вошедших в помещение студентов-медиков. Джонс повернулся в их сторону, желая рассмотреть объект воздыханий девушки, когда кто-то очень злой со всей силы ударил ладонями по их столу. Парочка вздрогнула.

— А что это тут у нас происходит?

Киллиан замер на месте, узнав голос.

— Да твою же мать, — пробормотал он, тяжело вздыхая. Вот так и делай добрые дела — получишь потом по голове за свои добрые намерения. Да еще и не от абы кого, а от Виктора, мать его, Вейла.

— Джонс, — тон пятикурсника Бостонской медицинской академии не предвещал Киллиан ничего хорошего. Да тот, впрочем, и не ждал. — Выйдем на минуточку?

— Виктор, — попыталась образумить возлюбленного Руби, но тот лишь отмахнулся.

— Помолчи, Руби, мы сами разберемся.

— Да, помолчи, Руби, — повторил за Вейлом Киллиан, вставая. — И раздобудь мне примирительный кофе и лед. Безо льда, боюсь, мне никак не обойтись.

Руби ойкнула.

***

— Боже мой, кто тебя так?

Киллиан недовольно засопел в ответ на, казалось бы, такой невинный вопрос. Эмма выглядела крайне виноватой, и, черт возьми, ей действительно стоило! Это ведь, в конце концов, была целиком и полностью ее идея.

— Парень твоей подружки, — начал Киллиан, — не только одаренный хирург, но и хороший боксер. Ты знала?

Белль, переглянувшись с Эммой, удивленно спросила:

— Вейл? Как ты вообще с ним пересекся?

Джонс мельком взглянул на болезненно поморщившуюся при виде его синяка на пол лица Эмму и нехотя ответил:

— Это долгая и трагическая история о том, как я помогал другу.

— Девчонка заставила помочь? — съехидничал сидящий рядом с Белль — рядом со своей _девушкой_ — Уилл, за что тут же получил каблуком аккурат по мизинцу на левой ноге. Киллиан так же ехидно улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул беременной подруге.

— Советую приложить лед к пострадавшему пальцу, — без капли жалости посоветовал Джонс.

— Я прослежу, — заверила его Белль, поднимаясь с насиженного места и утягивая за собой Скарлетта. Парочка засобиралась, и вскоре Эмма и Киллиан остались наедине.

Эмма сочувственно покачала головой.

— Сильно он тебя приложил…

— Жить буду, — сухо прокомментировал Киллиан. Свон вздохнула.

— Мне жаль.

— Еще бы тебе не было!

— Ну не знала я, что так все получится! — взмахнула Эмма руками. — Кто бы мог подумать, что Вейл вызовет тебя на дуэль.

Тут девушка сдавленно хихикнула, и у Киллиана едва пар из ушей не пошел от возмущения.

— Тебе еще и смешно? — прошипел он, сощурив здоровый глаз, отчего Эмма рассмеялась еще громче.

— Прости, — сквозь смех выдавила она. — Хочешь я принесу тебе примирительный кофе?

— Лучше одолжи мне свой телефон, — буркнул он, будучи все еще жутко на нее обиженным. — Мне нужно Дэвиду позвонить, а свой я оставил дома.

Эмма, ни секунды не раздумывая, выполнила его просьбу. Спустя минуту в кармане Джонса раздался звонок, и Свон непонимающе уставилась на друга.

— Погоди, что…

— Сегодня вечером у кинотеатра в семь, — победно улыбнулся ей Киллиан. — Если что, я тебе позвоню. Теперь и у меня есть твой номер.


End file.
